


Pretending to be together

by Ashray



Series: Mission Insane [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-29
Updated: 2010-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashray/pseuds/Ashray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yami is in love with Yugi, but he is afraid to tell him, since he doesn't know how his Hikari feels about him. So he asks Kaiba to help him by pretending they are together…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretending to be together

**Author's Note:**

> **Title: Pretending to be together  
> Author:** Ashray  
> **Claim:** Yugioh-general  
> **Pairing:** Yami/Kaiba, (Yami/Yugi)?  
> **Rating:** Pg  
> **Warnings:** none (Yaoi, but nothing graphic)  
> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh, and I don't make any money   
> **Summary:** Yami is in love with Yugi, but he is afraid to tell him, since he doesn't know how his Hikari feels about him. So he asks Kaiba to help him by pretending they are together…  
> **Table/Prompt:** Cliché, #6- Pretending to be together

_.- * -._

"Do you really think that this is such a good idea? Maybe you should just tell him?" Kaiba asked, but Yami shook his head furiously:  
"NO! It will work. Just go along and play your part! I can't just walk up to him and say: 'Hey, Yugi, by the way, I'm in love with you'! I would probably shock him, and who knew what happens to us then! I could destroy anything, since I don't know how he feels! I can't just ask him!"

By now, Yami was running up and down in Kaibas office, who just watched him calmly.  
"What if he doesn't love me, if he doesn't feel the same; what if he calls me a pervert for falling in love with another boy? What if he likes a girl? What if he only sees me as a friend or brother? I could loose him forever; I don't want to loose my Hikari!   
Or what if-"

**"Yami!"** Kaiba interrupts the ranting pharaoh, "sit down, you're driving me crazy!"  
Obediently Yami sat down on the chair before the irritated CEO.  
"Okay, I will play along if you want, but don't come crying to me if your plan backfires!"  
"It wouldn't!"  
"Do you really think Yugi will declare his love for you if he thinks you are taken? Why the hell should he do that?"

"But Kaiba, you know how the saying goes:_ You only know what you have after you loose it. _When he thinks that I'm with you, maybe he will realize that he loves me. And if he loves me… I'm sure he will let me know it somehow… I hope that he will get jealous enough to say more then he would normally, you know! And then we 'break up' and everyone goes his way and is happy…"

"And you are sure? I still think it is stupid…"  
"If you don't want to help me then say so!"  
Kaiba just shook his head in defeat:  
"No, it's all right. Do what you want, I help you…"

\- ° - - ° - - ° -

Yami was a little nervous as he walked home, but he was confident that his plan would work. Maybe not today, but with a little patience, after his Hikari had some time to figure out how he feels…

'And if he doesn't love me, at last I don't destroy our friendship… It's better to have him as my friend as not at all…'

He stopped before the game-shop and took a calming breath before he walked through the door with a smile on his face.   
He found Yugi in the living room, and the smaller boy greeted him like always with a bright smile.  
For a minute Yami felt bad for lying to the boy, but then he reminds himself that it was for a good cause.  
"Hey, Yugi, can I talk to you for a moment? I have to tell you something."  
"Sure, I was waiting for you anyway. Come on."  
"Okay. Guess what, Aibou?"  
And still smiling he told Yugi that he was now going out with Kaiba, and that they were happily together...

For a moment he couldn't read Yugis expression, and Yami held his breath. Maybe he got his answer sooner than he thought?  
The shorter one didn't say a word, and his eyes shimmered as he sat down on the couch. Yami wasn't sure, but he though he saw Yugis hands trembling, his amethyst eyes to the floor.

But then it was gone and Yugi smiled up at him and congratulated him with a warm hug…

\- ° - - ° - - ° -

"I don't know what went wrong, Kaiba!" Yami was running around in Kaibas office yet again.  
For several long weeks they pretend to be together, and Yami often spent the afternoon, or even the night, with Kaiba or Mokuba.

"Yugi acts exactly the same as before, no sign that he's jealous! Not a little bit! He just smiles and wishes me fun when I leave the shop!  
Was I that wrong as I thought that he maybe has feeling for me?   
I though that he was watching me sometimes when he though that I don't see it!  
And he often blushed when I was talking to him. Our hands touched more then necessary when we reached for something. We often touch or hug.   
Was I wrong, has he only friendly feelings for me, and I misunderstood everything?"

Kaiba just sat in his chair and let the pharaoh do the talking. There was no need to say anything, Yami wasn't expecting an answer anyway, he wouldn't even notice it when Kaiba suddenly stands up and leave the room.   
Yami was too busy thinking his plan over.

"You know, sometimes he is a little distant, but when I ask him about it, he just says that I have a boyfriend now to take care of, so we can't spent all our time together, as before!   
That he is happy for me that I have you, and I should enjoy my time with you without worrying about him, he can take care of himself!   
He doesn't want to get in the way and I should be more here, or you would get jealous if I never come over to see you!  
Sometimes I feel like he avoids me, and he don't miss me when I'm not with him!

Kaiba, that was not my intention!  
It wasn't supposed to be like this!  
I wanted him to get jealous after a few days and then blurt out how he feels! That he is my Hikari and he wants me to be around him and never lave him alone, you know? That he miss me and don't want me to be with you! You know?"

For a moment he just waves his hand around as he looked up at Kaiba, before he shook his head.

"But I don't know a bit more than before, and we barley spent any time together anymore!  
What if he really thinks of me as just a friend?  
Should I wait longer, maybe he need more time to think, to realize his feeling, if there are any?  
And what if there aren't any?  
Would it be better if I just tell him?  
But what if he really doesn't feel the same, and he don't want me around him?  
What if he don't like boys at all, I'm not sure anymore? What if I got it really wrong?"

The forlorn pharaoh sat heavily down in a chair and hit his head a few times on the table before he let it rest there.  
Kaiba just starred at him and waited for him to say more, and as nothing came, he asked:  
"Are you through now?" Yami nodded, but didn't look up from the wood under him.

"Good. I told you to talk to him truthfully from the start. But did you listen to me? No, you told me that it would be better this way. That you don't want to destroy things between you… now deal with it, or go and talk to him."

Yami glared up at him.  
"And I still think it is better this way! At last I don't destroy our friendship, which is very important to me; but I want him to be more! Maybe I just need to be patient and give it more time, Yugi is still so young and innocent, he doesn't think much about such things…"

"And maybe you are just a coward! I think you should be careful, because Yugi is grown-up, and he will not be alone forever. One day he will fall in love with someone, and what do you do then? You should tell him before it is too late!"

\- ° - - ° - - ° -

Again passed several weeks by. By now it was more then half of a year that Yami was acting as if he loves Kaiba, and he still didn't get the reaction he was waiting for.

Yami came home from yet another afternoon at Kaibas mansion and after a lot of struggling with himself, he decided that now is the time to confess his feelings to Yugi.  
His plan had failed; Yugi didn't get jealous because of the time he spends with Kaiba. They were still friends, but Yugi spent more and more time with Ryou and Malik to give him as much space as possible, while still being close.

For some time Yugi barley talked to him, the first few weeks after dropping the bomb, but then they got back to normal.   
After that Yami was sure his plan had worked, but he was wrong. If Yugi was jealous, he never showed it.

But someone else did.

It seems that every time they meet each other, the fights between Kaiba and Joey got more and more loud and vigorous, until they ended up lying on the floor and making out.

And now, Kaiba and Joey finally admitted to each other that their fighting was more then hate between them, and it was 'over' between Yami and the CEO.

'At last for them my plan worked perfectly!' he thought. 'Now I just have to admit that I love Yugi and that I never really was together with Kaiba… I just hope he's not too mad for the lie. Maybe I should have told him everything from the start, then I could have been with him months ago!'  
He could still hear Kaiba ranting in his mind: You should tell him, you can't be such a coward. Because even if he has feelings for you, do you really think he will wait forever if he thinks that you love someone else? That he will stay single for the rest of his life? You don't want to loose him by telling him, but you can also loose him by not telling him!

Kaiba had told him that time and time again, and finally Yami was determined to get this secret from his heart.

Yami stepped into their room and stopped dead in his tracks.  
There was Yugi, his Yugi, packing all of his belongings!   
Clothes, books, CD's and DVD's, everything went neatly into bags and cartons.  
Yami could only stare at the scene before him with an open mouth, unable to understand what's going on.   
Malik and Ryou were also there, helping the smaller Hikari, and carrying everything out.

"Yugi?"  
The young man turned around and beamed up at him with sparking eyes:  
"Hi, Yami! You are early today! I thought you would come later."  
"What are you doing?"  
"Moving! I'm moving in with Malik and Marik."

Yami watched his Hikari bouncing happily around the room before he hugged Malik.  
With his cheek on the blonde's shoulder he explained:  
"You know, after you started dating Seto I spent more and more time with them, with Ryou and Bakura, and Malik and Marik, and somehow, I don't really know how it happened… but somehow I fell in love with Malik and Marik. And now I move in with them.  
Don't worry, grandpa knows about it, and Ryou will drive the car. I promise we don't let Bakura drive."

As if by command Ryou patted his pockets for his car-keys before he stormed out of the room, yelling for the thief to give him his keys back or he can sleep in the park or on the beach…

As he didn't get an answer from his Dark, Yugi smiled softly at him:  
"I know, it may sound a bit… weird… and strange, to love two peoples at the same time, and just as much. But if you think about it, they somehow complete each other, which makes it less... Odd…

And they are funny to be around, every date was an experience, something special. We always had a lot to laugh about.  
Marik with his crazy ideas and all his pranks; and no matter how much trouble Marik causes, Malik knows how to get him out of it without going insane…   
And even with all his craziness, Marik has his times where he just wants to snuggle with us, and don't even let us out of bed, no matter what we say.  
They make me very happy, Yami; I hope you can understand that."

Yami still didn't know what to say, so Yugi went on: "And besides, you are not alone. You have Kaiba, so you wouldn't miss me much. And I'm not out of your life, just out of this house! We will still see each other, it's not like I'm leaving the city!"  
He gave his darker side a friendly hug; while Malik took some of the boxes down to give them a little time alone to talk.

Yugi turned around to collect a few small things he forgot: "You know what's funny, Yami?" he asks casually   
"You remember the day you told me about your relationship with Kaiba? That I was waiting for you to come home, because I want to tell you something? We forgot totally about it then.   
I was about to gather all my courage to tell you that I am in love with you, that I wanted nothing more than to be with you…   
That was the reason I was a little gloomy and distant the weeks after that…  
I just needed the time to accept the fact that you are in love with Kaiba, and that you never will be more then my best friend or something like an older brother; that you are out of my reach…

But don't worry, I'm over that and happily in love with Malik and Marik; and you are my best friend again, nothing more and nothing less.  
I'm just glad that I didn't say anything that day; that I let you talk at first. That would have been really awkward and embarrassing…"

Yugi laughed and scratched his head with a blush, as he admitted his little secret, but Yami froze on the spot and was unable to react as the words registered in his mind.

As he finally snapped out of it, it was too late, and Yugi was already out of the room and down with the other Hikaris before Yami could say something.  
Yami followed him down just in time to see his little Light kiss Malik, while Ryou was outside with Marik, Bakura and the car.

"Bakura, give me the key!"  
"But Hikari, I can drive! I show you!"  
"I'm not going anywhere near the car if you are driving!"

While Ryou and Bakura fought over the keys, Marik snatched them away from the thief and sat down in the driver's seat.  
Now Malik, too, started to yell at his Yami to get out of the car and sit down in the backseat, where the two Yamis can't cause too much trouble.   
Like driving the car themselves, or distracting the driver by kissing him!  
Malik tried to drag the insane one out of the car, but it was in vain.

So Yugi sat down in the backseat and hugged Marik from behind: "You know, actually I hoped you would sit back here so I could sit on your lap, but since you want to drive… I guess I have to ask Bakura, since there is not much space in the car…"

Only a few moments later, Marik as in the backseat, had Yugi on his lap and barred this teeth at Bakura with a snarl: **"Get you hands away from my lovers! Come Malik or Yugi near and I eat you! You have your Ryou, so don't try to steal them from me!"**

Ryou and Malik just looked at each other, as Ryou sat down in the driver's seat. Bakura was for once allowed to sit beside him, since it was too dangerous to place him beside Marik…

Yami could only stare after the car as Ryou drove them out of the driveway. Yugi smiled and waved at him out of the window as a goodbye.  
He stood there a long time, looking after the car, even as he couldn't see it anymore…

_.- * -._

**Author's Note:**

> _I wrote this because I thought; Hey, why should it always work…  
> So it doesn't work this time…  
> Poor Yami, he should have listened to Kaibas warning…  
> _


End file.
